Deploying an endoluminal prosthesis into the vessel of a patient from a remote location is generally known. An endoluminal prosthesis, such as a stent or stent graft, is introduced into a vessel in a radially constrained state. Once the prosthesis is positioned, it can then be expanded within the vessel. The prosthesis may employ one or more barbs that can engage the vessel wall to limit movement of the prosthesis within the vessel.
An endoluminal prosthesis is typically introduced into a vessel via a delivery and deployment device. Such a device may include a cover or sheath that is placed within the vessel. The prosthesis is manipulated within the sheath into the vessel. The sheath is retracted from the prosthesis to allow the prosthesis to expand within the vessel. If the prosthesis is self-expanding, it will expand within the vessel when it is no longer constrained by the sheath. If the prosthesis is balloon expanded, a balloon will be required to expand the device after the sheath is removed. U.S. Pub. Pat. App. Nos. 2004/0098079, 2004/0106974, 2005/0085890, and 2005/0060018, which are herein incorporated by reference, disclose various examples of prostheses and devices for delivering and deploying a prosthesis.
When a prosthesis is disposed within a sheath, at least a portion of the prosthesis engages the sheath in frictional contact. Such frictional engagement may be sufficiently high so as to create significant interference between the stent and the sheath. This is particularly the case when the prosthesis is self-expanding or when the prosthesis has one or more exposed barbs that engage the inner surface of the sheath. Such frictional engagement may result in increased operating effort to remove the sheath from the device.